heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 1 40
:* :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Dr. Powell * Unnamed scientists * * Unnamed museum curator & guard * Unnamed New Yorkers * Unnamed captain and crew of a freighter * Unnamed aliens and alien race Locations: * :* ::* :* ::* City Museum of New York ::* New York Harbor * Items: * Vehicles: * Unnamed cargo freighter * Professor X's Rolls-Royce | StoryTitle2 = The First Evil Mutant! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Al Kurzrok | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue.... Young Scott Summers has been lured to the home of Jack Winters, a mutant with incredible mental powers, who intends to use him to rule over mankind. With the police seeking out Scott, Winters uses his mental powers to teleport them away. While they manage to elude the police, they do not escape the notice of Professor X as their travels are picked up by his prototype mutant detector Cyberno, however the signal is lost before the Professor can pinpoint it. Jack and Scott are teleported to a nearby nuclear plant where he intends to use the nuclear energy in the plant to boost his powers. Jack explains to Scott that one night not long ago, he broke into a chemical lab to steal something of value so that he can pay off his gambling debts, when grabbing a beaker of radioactive material it exploded in his hands. Surviving and considered lucky to be alive, Jack was released from the hospital where he found that the explosion activated his latent mutant abilities endowing him with mental powers and another power to his damaged hands. Finishing his story, Jack reveals that the explosion had turned his hands into diamond. Rechristening himself Jack O'Diamonds, Jack theorizes that a greater exposure to radiation would turn the rest of his body into diamond as well. Before they can go further, they are approached by Charles Xavier who warns them to cease their criminal activities with his mental powers. Jack orders Scott to kill the Professor with his optic blasts, but the frightened boy cannot bring himself to kill another with his mutant powers. Calling the boy a coward, Winters decides to tackle Xavier on his own, pitting his mental powers against that of Xavier. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Adversaries: * - Other Characters: * Unnamed policemen * Unnamed medical personnel - Locations: * :* :* Unknown nuclear plant :* Unknown hospital - * * Items: * | Notes = * In the first story, Warren asks if Jean and Professor X have been working on a "hush-hush" project. She replies, "Yes and no". The project she is referring to is revealed to be preparation for a Z'Nox invasion. A story which takes place in . * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 18th story * - 11th story * * - 6th story The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story * - 19th story * - 12th story * credits for Story 1: ** Smilin' Stan Lee Enriches and Edifyingly Enriches a Roy Thomas-Don Heck Masterwork of Mounting Menace! ** Amelioratively Inked by: George Tuska ** Alliteratively Lettered by: Artie Simek * credits for Story 2: ** You better Believe That Stan Lee, Editor, Roy Thomas, Writer, and Werner Roth, Artist, Co-Created This Spell-Binding Shocker... ** --'Cause John Verpoorten, Inker, and Al Kurzrok, Letterer, Sure Aren't Gonna Take the Blame! | Trivia = * The Frankenstein monster in this story is shown to have been an android all along made by an alien culture 150 years ago and sent to the Earth as it's first interstellar ambassador. The writers even go as far as giving the monster optic beams with more force than Cyclops' and magnetic boots. However, when Marvel created the short-lived Monster of Frankenstein series in 1973, that idea was dropped, and they just adopted the version from Mary Shelley's novel. One of the flashbacks in this issue has to be a reference to the original Frankenstein, not the robot, so it technically counts as his first appearance in the modern Marvel Universe. * The second story reveals that Professor X originally named his mutant detection machine 'Cyberno'. This prototype is only seen in this story and is later rebuilt as the well-known 'Cerebro'. This is a retcon, explaining a mistake in an earlier issue in which Xavier refers to his invention as Cyberno. | Recommended = | Links = }} References